The sanitary thin paper rolls are known as kitchen paper rolls and paper rolls for domestic and business uses, rolled wipes and wastes for wiping mechanical appliances and instruments, and others, and have a structure in which long sheets are wound around a tubular core made of a paper tube or the like that is of practically the same width as the sheets.
Taking a kitchen paper roll as an example, the width of the sheets (tubular core) is about 220 to 280 mm, and the outer diameter of the tubular core is 30 to 50 mm. The winding length of the sheets is 10 to 13 m, and the outer diameter of the sheets wound around the tubular core is 90 to 130 mm.
A user generally holds the sanitary thin paper roll typified by such a kitchen paper roll with one hand, and continuously unrolls and cuts the sheets by a required length with the other hand. Accordingly, to facilitate cutting for use, the sanitary thin paper roll has generally lines of perforation formed in a direction of a sheet width at predetermined longitudinal intervals.
However, if the user has his/her hands wet or soiled in the middle of cooking or the like, the user may place the sanitary thin paper roll in portrait orientation (the sheet width is vertically positioned) on a kitchen counter or the like, and may hold the roll at the upper (end) side with one elbow and continuously unroll and cut the roll by a required length with the other hand. Patent Document 1: JP H6-38895 A